Yuna & Stitch: True Love Under The Storm
by Joshua-Sinclair
Summary: Yuna and Stitch have taken shelter from the storm in a cave. There, they both learn their true feelings for each other. Not related to my current Lilo & Stitch saga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch or the Stitch! Anime. I only own the storyline.

**Yuna & Stitch: True Love Under The Storm. **

Stitch looked up into the night sky as he thought back to the old days. He remembered a beautiful Hawaiian girl name Lilo whom he was secretly in love with. However he never had the courage to admit his feelings due to their species difference. Then one day, Lilo confessed her feelings for Keoni Jameson and began to ignore Stitch. This prompted him to leave Kauai and live with Yuna, a young Japanese girl he met when his ship crashed in Izayoi. For a time, Angel had visited Stitch more and more. However, one day, Experiment 627 returned and tried to snatch Angel away. In the end, 627 left, but Angel was heartbroken. After a while, 627 returned and once it was determined 627 had indeed changed, Stitch let Angel go to be with her true love.

A short time later, Yuna and Stitch had heard from Lilo. It turned out Lilo and Keoni's relationship and love for each other had become much stronger then ever and the two even were beginning to discuss the possibility of marriage upon graduation. So now two loves of Stitch's life had fallen for some one else. And now his third, Yuna had just stated that she had fallen in love for someone as well, though she was reluctant to say who. Now Stitch stood in front of the Spiritual Stone as he thought back to the day where he made his wish to be back in Yuna's arms instead of having ultimate power which was quite a surprise to the young Japanese girl.

Now, here he was with no love in the world as far as he was concerned. He thought back to before he met Lilo and how he always wanted to go into large cities where he would stop up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe. Back then he had no cares in the world and never understood what love meant. Then one day, he met Lilo and she turned his life around and he began to understand what love was. Unfortunately he also gained the ability to have his heart broken, which is what happened when Lilo started ignoring Stitch since she was spending more and more time with Keoni.

As a result he had shifted back to evil and not even Angel could stop him as he started causing chaos throughout the galaxy again. Once again the Galactic Federation was hunting him, though it was not to imprison him on a lonely asteroid, but to place him in some mental institution since the Grand Councilwoman understood Stitch's dilemma. Then he crashed on Earth again and bumped into another young girl, this one named Yuna. After a brief karate match, the two formed a deep friendship bond. When Angel left to be with 627, Yuna helped him through his difficult time, only to announce earlier today that she had fallen in love with someone, but she didn't say who.

Stitch wasn't sure why, but hearing that made Stitch very jealous. He thought back to Lilo and Angel as he wondered why them leaving him for their perceptive love didn't affect him as much as Yuna stating she had fallen in love. Suddenly, he was bought out of his thoughts by Yuna's voice.

"Hey Stitch, what happened?"

Stitch looked over at the young Japanese 13 year-old and smiled weakly. "Isa naga nothing. Just thinking."

Yuna nodded as she said, "Ok Stitch. We should get going now. Remember we are only here for the summer."

Stitch looked back at the Stone, before saying, "Okay. Meega coming."

As the two walked down the path back to Yuna's grandmother's house, Yuna looked over at Stitch and saw him in deep thought. She wondered what was on his mind._ 'He is so cute. I wish was able to tell him how I feel about him. I almost did, but I couldn't get it out. Why would this be so hard?'_

Meanwhile Stitch was thinking about what Yuna had said that she had fallen in love with someone. _'Who can it be? Who is it that stole Yuna's heart just as Keoni had done with Lilo. I wish I could tell her how I feel, but what if she shuns me and tells me to get out.'_ Stitch closed his eyes, regretting he could never say how he truly felt about his newest best friend. She had been there for him when he was going through heartache caused by both Lilo and Angel. Stitch had bonded with Yuna as friends even quicker then he had done with Lilo.

Yuna noticed the expression on his face and wondered what was on his mind. She decided now was the time to find out what it was. "So, what's on your mind, Stitch?"

Stitch looked away from Yuna as he replied, "Isa naga nothing."

Yuna smirked as she playfully shoved Stitch's shoulder, "Nothing? Come on, Stitch. Tell me what's bothering you."

Stitch just shook his head as he said, "Nothing. Stitch fine."

Yuna did not accept that answer. She knew something was really bothering Stitch and she would find out what it was one way or another. Yuna stood in front of Stitch with her hands on her hips. Stitch looked up at Yuna with sad eyes. Yuna looked into his eyes as she recognized the expression. It was the same as the day the two had first met and anytime they would discuss Lilo.

"Is it because of Angel?"

Stitch just looked away again as he replied, "Naga."

Yuna lifted an eyebrow as she asked, "Then what is it, Stitch?"

Stitch shook his head as he said, "Naga. Yuna would never understand."

Yuna just stared at her best friend and wondered what he was hiding that he was so afraid to reveal. When she realized he was not going to tell her, she nodded her head. Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky followed by the noise of thunder. Moments later, rain started falling from the sky.

Yuna covered her head with her arms as she exclaimed, "Run Stitch!" The two ran down the path through the woods as they frantically looked for shelter from the storm. As the rain became even harder Stitch pointed his claw and yelled, "Maka maka, sasa!"

Yuna looked in the direction Stitch was pointing and saw a small cave in a rock face, the same cave the two had taken shelter in the first day they met. Yuna and Stitch both ran into the cave and out of the rain. The two then sat down next to each other and looked towards the entrance as the rain continued falling outside.

Yuna ran her hands across her head to wipe the water off as she said, "Wow! That was close! I don't understand... the sky was so clear today."

Stitch shrugged his shoulder as he replied, "Meega naga nota."

Another loud crash of thunder frightened both Yuna and Stitch, causing them to jump into each other's arms. They held onto each other very tightly as they trembled in fear of the storm. Moments later they realized they were in each other's arms and pulled away abruptly as they simultaneously said, "Sorry." "Soka." They both looked away from each other, blushing slightly.

Both of them though deeply about the way they secretly felt about each other. In Yuna's mind, she thought back to the day she first met Stitch. The two of them had taken shelter in this very same cave from a storm just like this one. She remembered how jealous she was when Angel first came to Izayoi and how strangely relieved she felt when Stitch let Angel go so she could be with her true love, 627. Stitch had definitely did a good deed by doing so.

In Stitch's mind, he thought about how he had first bumped into Yuna and had a brief karate match. He remembered how he ended up falling into the river. At that moment he had hoped that his pain would finally end by drowning at the bottom of the river bed. However, Yuna would not allow that to happen. She saved him and then the two of them spent the night from the rain in this very cave where he vowed he would always protect Yuna. She was always there for him, even when he let Angel go. Even Lilo was shocked in one of the letters she sent to him and Yuna.

They were both brought back to reality as they both noticed they were holding hands. They both tried to separate their hands from each other, but something inside was keeping either from doing so. Yuna and Stitch stared into each others eyes as they both began to tremble slightly. Yuna was the first to speak.

"So... umm... what was on your mind?"

Stitch stared into Yuna's brown eyes as he sighed, "Meega afraid Yuna leave Stitch like others."

Yuna lift an eyebrow as she replied, "Leave? Whatever gave you that idea?"

Stitch closed his eyes as he gave Yuna her answer. "Yuna says she has fallen in love with someone."

Yuna was completely taken back. She knew that she tried to explain to Stitch how she felt, but couldn't figure how to get it out. Suddenly it made sense to her. She must have only let out the part that she had fallen in love with someone, but she never said who. She was brought out of her thoughts as Stitch asked, "Isa Tarō?"

Yuna couldn't help but giggle. "No Stitch! It's not Tarō."

Stitch looked at Yuna in fear as he asked, "Tell meega isa naga Kenny."

Yuna burst out laughing at Stitch's comment as she exclaimed, "Eww! Absolutely not!"

Stitch sighed in relief as he looked toward the ground. He wondered who Yuna could have been in love with. _'Tarō is the closest human male to her that I can think of. If it wasn't him, then who is it?'_ Stitch was brought out of his thoughts when something made contact with his lips. He opened his black eyes and saw Yuna's face in contact with his. Within seconds he realized it was Yuna's lips that were pressing against his. As he felt Yuna's hands rub the back of his blue furred head, Stitch embraced the young Japanese girl as he rubbed her back. The two continued kissing for minutes, releasing the love they both felt for each other since the day Stitch first crashed in Izayoi.

Yuna pulled back slightly with a big smile on her face while Stitch stared back with a shocked expression. As Yuna rubbed the side of Stitch's face, she softly said, "Yes Stitch, the boy I am in love with is you. I was just too afraid to let it out."

As Stitch brought Yuna into another kiss, he quietly replied, "Stitch love Yuna too bujee bu."

The two resumed their kiss, both now completely oblivious to the rain, lightning, and thunder that took place right outside the cave.

**End of Chapter - More to come at a later date, though may be sooner if enough requests are made. **

I usually prefer to write about Lilo & Stitch who are still my favorite couple, however these two definitely have potential.**  
**


End file.
